


Chocolate Glaze

by Therefugeek (0llietrollie)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Complete, M/M, doughnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0llietrollie/pseuds/Therefugeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the morning start's out with the coffee machine blowing up, it just can't end well for Bruce and his doughnuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Glaze

Tony woke up to the sound of the fire alarm going off.

"Shit. Jarvis, what's on fire this time?" Tony said as he lumbered out of bed.

"The coffee maker sir, however, it has already been extinguished." the AI replied.

"Then why the hell is the fire alarm still on?" Tony yelled.

"I am working on it sir, I had to alert the fire department that their services were not needed."

"Ya, ya. Just shut it off." Tony replied

Just then the elevator door opened and Bruce walked in with a carry-out bag and two coffees.

"How did you know the coffee machine was going to catch on fire?" Tony asked, smiling as he took one of the coffees.

"I didn't, but we were out of coffee beans and the drive through was faster than going and buying coffee beans." Bruce replied.

"Hmm... I see Doctor. I also see that you got us some doughnuts." Tony said smiling in that way that Bruce knew meant trouble.

"Yup, I figured we could use a little treat," Bruce said as he leaned against the counter.

"We could use a treat? I think you meant I could use a treat!" Tony said as he grabbed the bag with his coffee and ran into the elevator, closing the door just before Bruce could get to him, but still be able to see Tony take a bite of the only chocolate glazed doughnut."

"Damn him." Bruce said, smiling as he waited for the elevator to come back down.


End file.
